Dime que me quieres
by ViliandraJAZ
Summary: El "novio" de la mejor amiga de Hiccup, comienza a pasar mas tiempo con el y ese oji-verde toxico le mueve algo en su interior cada vez que estan muy cerca. Aqui no hay el tipico "no se si le gusto' porque es evidente que ¡si! advertencia tematica yaoi (gay)


**Bu!, jejeje he vuelto con un fic que había escrito en mi libreta hace tiempo pero apenas lo acabo de pasar a word.**

**Es una inspiración de la canción del mismo titulo de Porta, por si les surge la duda yo soy la media hermana de Toothless, mueran de envidia xD**

**Aclaro estos personajes le pertenecen a Cressida y Dreamworks, excepto Odette.**

_"Pensaientos"_

_**-Canción-** canción_

**-Dialogo-**

(nota de la autora)

* * *

_**-nose que tiene, pero despierta algo en mi-**_ susurro Hiccup sosteniendo el camafeo que le regalo Toothless.

Últimamente se sentía extraño estando con Toothless y su actitud detallista no ayudaba mucho, al principio sentía un dolor en el estómago –hambre y a la vez ganas de vomitar- creyó que la comida le había hecho daño, pero después la volvió a probar y no tenía malestar, no le tomo importancia, después se ponía nervioso y sentía escalofríos cuando lo tocaba o se le quedaba viendo.

Pero el cambio no solo lo tenía el castaño sino también Toothless, últimamente se había vuelto muy atento con él, detallista y a tener más contacto, que bueno eso es no sería raro después de 2 años de amistad es normal que haya más confianza.

Toothless siempre y adonde fuera se sentaba con su amiga o estaba cerca de ella, pero últimamente la ha cambiado por Hiccup, a ahora a donde sea quiere estar a su lado y se le queda viendo con una mirada tan dulce (que te provoca diabetes :3), Hiccup decía que era por ser amigos y que Toothless es una buena persona por eso se comporta así porque quiere su amistad, pero es mentira!, Toothless es hostil con todo el mundo menos con ellos dos –su amiga e Hiccup-.

No quería admitirlo pero a Toothless le gusta el (que Toothless está enamorado de Hiccup) y ahora a el también, no quería creer que tiene esos sentimiento por él, ambos son hombres y peor tiene novia, Astrid es una buena persona y no se merece que le haga eso tienen años de relación Y su primo Patán no lo dejaría tranquilo, pero debe admitir que ni con Astrid sentía lo que ahora siente por Toothless, con ella al principio era como el cielo pues después de mucho tiempo la chica más popular le dijo que sí, pero últimamente falta algo en cambio con Toothless todo es perfecto; sus facciones, cada gesto, ese formado cuerpo, su cabello negro como la noche y sus hermosos ojos verde toxico con rasgos felino (es guapísimo 3.3) que lo hacen único. Se siente como colegiala con él,_ entre los dos surge algo, no pueden evitarlo ni negarlo._

Pero existe otro problema, Toothless tiene novia; o eso piensa Hiccup.

Hiccup piensa que su amiga Odette (Odee (se pronuncia Odi) para los amigos) es la novia del oji-verde toxico, pues esos dos no se separan. Quien no pensaría eso si actúan como novios, se la pasan juntos, se toman de las manos, juguetean, cuando se cansa Toothless la carga, es muy protector con ella, todo el tiempo está en su casa que el castaño llego a pensar que este vivía hay, de hecho en el lo conoció.

**Flash black**

Hiccup estaba en la casa de su amiga, ese día Toothless venia llegando muy alegre y sonriente, saludo de beso en la mejilla a Odette y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hiccup su sonrisa se borró y se mostró serio, entonces Odette los presento.

Cuando Toothless fue al baño el castaño se despidió diciendo que haber estado ay había molestado a su novio, a lo que Odette respondió riéndose a carcajadas y le explico que así es su actitud, es serio con extraños y también su rostro parece estar enojado pero no lo es así.

**Fin del flash black**

A partir de ese día Odette lo llevaba a donde ellos iban por eso Hiccup tenía esa idea y cuando les preguntaba ellos solo reían.

…

-_**Es una locura, nunca antes había sentido algo así- **_Toothless se encontraba recostado en el sillón; como los pacientes de los psicólogos y Odette recargando los codos en el respaldo. Aconsejaba al afligido.

-**No es una locura, es amor-**

**-Pero él tiene novia-**

**-Si le gustas la dejara por ti ^.^ - **antes de que el peli-negro le contestara **–yo sé que si le gustas- **

**-Eres muy sabia para ser tan pequeña- **le masajeo la cabeza mientras se levantaba **–voy a verlo-**

**-¡llévale una rosa!- ** se sentó en el sillón que ahora estaba vació.

…

_**-Quiero verlo, ¿pensara en mí? O… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?- **_ Hiccup caminaba de un lado a otro.

Ayer había terminado con Astrid, le dijo la verdad y esta se lo tomo bien de hecho, obviamente le sorprendió y dolió la ruptura porque lo quiere mucho, pero como le dijo "SI ERES FELIZ, YO TAMBIÉN". Ahora el problema (tu puros problemas -.-) era que no podía dejar de pensar en el susodicho cabello negro y ya no estaba seguro de que le gustara a Toothless _**–tengo que verlo- **_en eso sonó el timbre de su casa.

Fue a abrir y deseo cumplido, Frente a él estaba su chico ojos verde toxico con su melena alborotada como siempre y sosteniendo una flor, se veía tan tierno que Hiccup quedo embobado hasta que su voz lo trajo de regreso.

**-¿Puedo pasar?-**

**-Sí, claro- **Hiccup estaba tan apenado que sus mejillas se pintaron de carmesí.

Toothless entro y ambos se sentaron en la sala, uno junto al otro.

**-Ten- **le entrego la rosa **–es roja igual que tus…labios- **bajo la voz.

El rubor se le había bajado, pero ahora se le regreso, tomo la flor **–gra—gracias- **

**-Tengo que decirte algo- **Toothless junto sus manos.

**-Yo también- ** Hiccup le detuvo el ademan **–pero habla tu primero-**

Toothless tomo una bocada de aire, inflo los cachetes y…**-me—me gustas…me gustas mucho-**

En este momento parecía más un tomate que una persona, ¿Por qué siempre es tan directo?, pero, era lo que quería escuchar; que su amor es correspondido.

Pero…**-¿y tu novia?-**

**-¿Cuál novia?-**

**-Odette -_-**

Como siempre se soltó riendo **–entiende que ella no es mi novia-**

**-¿Entonces porque tan juntos?- **hablo el celostino castaño.

**-Bueno veras…- **se rasco la cabeza **–es mi media hermana- **Hiccup soltó un leve "O" **–por eso…- **

**-Sí, por eso la protejo tanto- **terminó de decir Toothless.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, bueno tampoco hubo un beso en los labios o algo parecido, pero la duda ya está resuelta.

Toothless se le acerco, los tomo de las mejillas y se acercó más; lentamente. Hiccup miraba sus ojos y luego sus labios; ojos, labios, ojos, labios. Estaba un poco asustado pero también lo deseaba así que corto los pocos milímetros, el beso fue lento pero con mucha pasión, Toothless se separó e Hiccup ya casi se cae de boca (goloso :3).

**-Espero que con esto sepas que solo te quiero a ti- **tomo a Hiccup de las manos y beso una de ella **–solo a ti como pareja- **lo volvió a sostener de sus mejillas y le miraba con infinita ternura (awww).

* * *

**Dejen sus hermosos comentarios o la cajita de acá abajo se morirá de hambre D:**

**Nos leemos luego ^^**


End file.
